When You Believe
by simplestarzz
Summary: Dorothy, no granddaughter of the one you're thinking of, has had not the best life. However all of that is about to change... Just read people. Chapter 4 is up. YAY! Aren't you proud of me? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Need at least 510 reviews before I start ch
1. How it always was

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard of Oz or any of the characters that are actually in the original! So _excurse _me if you think I'm stealing!

" Dorothy! Get down here right now and lay the table! I asked you 10 minutes ago!" shouted Aunty Susan.

Dorothy sighed. It was _always _her that had to do the chores. Not wonderful, loving, caring Veronica. She never got in trouble, never had to do the chores and get her hands dirty and then be complained to about it and she never, ever had to be told twice to do something. Perfect. That is what everyone said about her. Very pretty as well with golden hair, nice green eyes, excellent manners and not to mention boys always seemed to fall on their knees or bow to her as she walked pass.

As for Dorothy…well she was just plain old Dorothy. Dark brown hair and eyes always dirty no matter what she did to get off the dirt and she always got in trouble. However she did get very good marks in school but her family never really paid any attention to that. She had no friends at the little public school that she went to and she was never really noticed by the teachers or anyone at all for that matter. This was probably because she spent most of lunch and recess in the library, curled up in a corner, reading a big book of some sort.

"Dorothy! Now!" shouted her aunt.

"Coming!" she shouted she plodded down the stairs, making the stairs creak. She walked into the dining room and started getting the mats out of their boxes, which Veronica had so _kindly_ put on the table ready for her.

"What are we having for dinner?" Dorothy asked

" Nothing if you don't hurry up and lay the table," snapped her aunt.

"I was just asking" Dorothy mumbled as she went into the kitchen to get the drinks which Veronica was poring.

"Thank you dear. It's so nice of you to help but you really don't have to," said Aunt Susan to Veronica.

"That's all right I don't mind a bit. What are we having?" said Veronica, smiling sweetly at her.

"Roast chicken, Ver, your favourite!" said Aunt Susan.

When dinner was ready and the table was layed. Aunt Susan, Veronica and I sat down to dinner. Dorothy didn't join into the polite conversation that the other two were having because if she said anything, she knew that Aunt Susan was going to disagree with her and Veronica was going to back her up.

After dinner, Veronica offered to clean up and Dorothy went to her room to get ready for bed. She cleaned up her room a bit, had a shower, got into her bed with her toy lion and her book that grandmother had written for her called The Adventures of Oz.

After an hour she started to drift off to sleep and her last thought was, "I wish that I lived in Oz"

To be continued…

Like it, love it? It's just a start but I need to get reviews to continue so let me know what you thought of it but me nice please!

Love ya!

Simpelstarzz


	2. Grandmother Arrives

Disclaimer: I don not own the Wizard of Oz or its characters people!

"When's grandmother going to be here?" complained Dorothy for the 4th time that day.

"When she wants to be," replied Aunt Susan.

One hour later…………….

A taxi parked outside the front garden, which was brown form all the dust that had blown over it in the middle of the night. Grandmother got out of the car, dressed in a blue dress (she always wore blue for some reason) and a white shawl over her shoulders. She was carrying a suitcase in one hand and a basket with a blue and white checked blanket of the top of it and tucked in neatly. Her hair was greyish white but still had a hint of dark brown strands here and there and her eyes were dark brown that twinkled with wisdom that gave everybody that looked into her eyes, a feeling that she new something that no one else did (besides Dorothy of course).

"Grandmother!" Dorothy shouted, bolted at the door, ran outside and practically flew into her grandmother's arms.

"Hello dear. How have you been since I was here last time?" asked her Grandmother kindly smiling at her. Now I suppose you all know that most grandmothers say that sort of thing but this particular grandmother had never smiled in the last 20 years since her husband Jake (whom she called Scarecrow for some strange reason) and Toto died in a car crash, except once or twice at Dorothy when she came to stay. So it was pretty special and made Dorothy feel loved (which she rarely felt like).

"The usual Grandmother nothing much has changed." Dorothy said in that solemn tone that she always used when she wasn't about to burst into tears and that had never happened since she was a small child.

"Grandmother!" said Veronica and she came rushing out to meet her but more slowly mind you. She went up to Grandmother and hugged her, shoving Dorothy out of the way at the same time but making it just like she wanted to hug her grandmother and Dorothy was hogging her all to herself.

"I'll take your bags in and we'll all sit down and have a nice cup of tea mother," said Aunt Susan.

"That's alright Susan but I'd rather have a talk with Dorothy first. You don't mind do you?" replied Grandmother innocently, knowing full well how annoying it was to have someone get chosen over her (another thing that Veronica and Aunt Susan had in common). Dorothy tried her best not to smile but couldn't help a little tweak at the mouth as her Aunt put on her best sickly sweet smile and said, "Of course not. Dorothy take your Grandmother's bags and then make her a nice cup of tea!"

Half and hour later…………..

"So are you still being ignored Dorothy?" asked Grandmother when she had settled in and was sitting on Dorothy's bed, sipping her tea

"Yes but that doesn't really matter Grandmother. It provides less complications and allows me to get on with my studies," replied Dorothy in the solemn tone

"Are my poor dear. I was rather hoping you wouldn't turn out to be a outcast like your grandmother."

"Surely you weren't an outcast Grandmother!" said Dorothy, shocked but still solemn (if that was possible.

"I was it wasn't until I went to Oz and met Scarecrow that I was ever really noticed," She replied.

"Oh Grandmother will I _ever_ go to Oz?" asked Dorothy, looking slightly wistful at the thought.

"I sure you will dear. It will come when you least expect it."

"Dinner!" called Veronica from downstairs.

"Coming!" Grandmother called back.

After Dinner……………

"Alright now, Dorothy, it's time for bed," Aunt Susan said in a crisp voice. She still hadn't quite forgiven Dorothy of being chosen first and was obviously trying to get her out of the way.

"I'll come and settle you dear," said Grandmother, her eyes twinkling with amusement as Aunt Susan's face began to twitch slightly.

The two women walked up the stairs and went into Dorothy's bedroom. Dorothy settled into bed and Grandmother tucked her in. Dorothy yawned and said sleepily, "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

Her grandmother began to sing as Dorothy drifted off to sleep:

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_  
Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Grandmother smiled slightly, kissed the sleeping Dorothy on the forehead. She stood up and went to the door. It shut with just a small……..click

To be continued……

Well now my lovely viewer, did you all enjoy that? Hope so! Please review!

Love ya!

Simplestarzz


	3. Memo the first! :

Hello everyone! I know you are all wondering what the f I'm doing but the problem is that I have three assignments due, a trombone to practice (yes I play the trombone) and I'm practicing for 5th GRADE! Very bad! On top of all that I have to practise for a Theory of Music Exam!

Ok I'll quit complaining now! But I'm really sorry and thanks to the following who reviewed my story so far:

**Agent Malkere**

**Shero**

**Marisa**

And that is all but a particular thanks to Agent Malkere who was my very first reviewer! Yay!

Love you all and sorry!

Simplestarzz

P.S. Here is a preview of my 3rd chapter!

"Hurry Dorothy!" cried Grandmother as we hurried to the safe den, which was underground.

"My book!" Dorothy shouted and started to run back to the house, which was hard considering the wind was very strong. That meant meaning the storm was close.

"Dorothy come back here!" Grandmother shouted, but Dorothy didn't hear……..


	4. Storm

Ok people. I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing but now I'm back and I got really good marks in my school exam results and I going really well in studying for my music exams so that is very good news.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own the wizard of Oz?

The day was dark, cloudy and windy. _There's a storm coming, _thought Dorothy as she sat by her window, reading. This was what she always did for there wasn't any video games or anything like that in Kansas.

Dorothy wondered if she would ever get out of Kansas and go beyond her school. She nearly laughed at that thought. It was completely impossible. "Dorothy!" snapped an angry voice belonging to Veronica, "have you finished cleaning your room yet?"

"What's the point, I'll just mess it up again," she muttered.

"_What was tha_t?" said Veronica through the door.

"I said nearly!" Dorothy shouted back. _Bitch_ she silently added in her mind.

"Good because Auntie would like a _word _with you when you get downstairs," sneered Veronica. _Oh yeah_, Dorothy thought_, Sure she wants a _word _with me. Probably wants to get me to pack up the whole farm again. Just like last year and I nearly got killed. But did anybody care. No! _ She sighed and went down the stairs that creaked every time she placed her foot on a stair.

"STOP THUMPING DOWN THE STAIRS DOROTHY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU! YOU DON'T SEE _VERONICA_ THUMPING DOWN DO YOU?" Shrieked Aunt Susan.

"Suzie, leave the poor child alone. She hardly made a noise coming down those stairs and it's not going to kill you. And do stop screeching like that, it gives me a head ache," said Grandmother, winking at Dorothy.

Dorothy tried to contain her laughter but couldn't help let out a small laugh (AN: Dorothy doesn't giggle people nor does she squeal. I don't either now that I think about it…)

Aunt Susan shot her a glare that could kill if looks could and Dorothy returned to her normal passive face. Aunt Susan opened her mouth to speak when Veronica came in shouting, "It's a twister! It's a twister!"

Aunt Susan's face went slightly pale and turned to Dorothy saying, "go round up the animals quickly and don't let another chicken out again!"

_No dearest Auntie of corse I won't try to get myself killed again. Thank you so much for being so thoughtful _Dorothy thought as she rounded up all the animals putting them in their separate dens safely. She made an extra special effort to keep the chicken down safe thinking, _those chickens are going to be the death of me, _and then laughed, _they nearly were last time._

She made a run for the den, which was difficult considering that the wind was so strong. She stopped to look at the cyclone, which was a bigger one than last year.

"Hurry Dorothy!" cried Grandmother as they hurried to the safe den, which was underground.

"My book!" Dorothy shouted and started to run back to the house, which was hard considering the wind was very strong. That meant meaning the storm was close.

"Dorothy come back here!" Grandmother shouted, but Dorothy didn't hear.

Dorothy ran into the house and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door so fast that she felt a pain in her arm. Must have sprained it, she thought as she looked around the room wildly. She found her book, which was lying under her window. She bent down to grab it when the window smashed on her head. The last thing she remembered was her grandmother crying, "Dorothy……."

Ok people! That was the chapter. Please review my story and see if you can give me some ideas. I'm thinking I could include the people that give me **_nice_** reviews in my story so you could be a fairy, a unicorn, a mermaid, a person who lives in the Palace of Oz or if you want to be something else, you just need to tell me!

Love ya all,

Simplestarzz P


	5. In Oz at last

Hey hey hey all! I'm really sorry I haven't updated and you can all sue me NOT! ANYWAY here is the 4th chapter! Yayness.

Now, little did Dorothy know but the storm had carried far away from Kansas and had landed in a mysterious place…

Dorothy woke up and looked around. She was lying in the greenest grass she had every seen. It almost looked fake but when she touched it felt like grass to her. The sky was a brilliant blue with a few wispy clouds here and there. She was still the same, brown hair, brown eyes and blue dress. The book was in her lap, all still in one piece. She looked at the cover of the book and gasped when she saw what was on the cover. It was a meadow on the cover with green grass, blue sky and poppies…POPPIES! She sat up and looked around but sure enough, there were poppies.

"Now I know I'm not in Kansas anymore. I'm in Oz!" she said to herself. She got up in excitement and saw the emerald city only 100 meters away. She ran to it and knocked on the door. A little man popped out of the wind in the door and said rather rudely, "who knocked that door!"

Oh dear, she thought, I should of rang the bell. "I did. I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to ring - "

"No no no! It's quite alright. You're just the first person to get it right in the first place and I was surprised. I'm James by the way and I'll let you in to the Emerald city if you will tell me what you are doing here."

"Oh well. I was looking for the Scarecrow. He is said to be here in the Emerald city and I want to see him."

"Well there is no Scarecrow now, I'm afraid. He went away with Dorothy back to Kansas after they fell in love and he when to Glenda to get changed into a human."

Dorothy gaped at the man and after processing the information realised that Scarecrow (or George and Grandmother had fondly called him) was her GRANDFATHER! "B-b-but that means," she stuttered, "that h-he's my grandfather."

The little old man looked shocked and then a wave of realisation came over his face. "Say! You do look like Dorothy! In fact, I think you are probably her granddaughter. Well then, bust my buttons! That's a horse of a different colour! Come on in!" He said happily and let Dorothy into the emerald city.

She was surprised to find that she didn't need to wear glasses to make the place look green. Everything was green anyway and was very beautiful. She hopped into a carriage lead by a purple horse. "Hello there luv. Take you anywhere in the city I does. Now where will it be?" asked a man sitting at the front of the carriage.

"Could you take me to see who rules the place at the moment?" she asked.

"Miranda! You want to see her? Well then I will however I'll take you to get freshened up a bit."

Dorothy was led to a building that had on it 'Emerald Salon'. She was led inside and was sat down on a chair. A woman came out of the next room and stood behind Dorothy. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi! My name's Agent Malkere and I'll be your hair dresser, fashion designer and make up artist for the day. What would you like done to your hair?"

For the next hour, Dorothy was pulled, hair dried, cut, pasted, and shoved into some clothing (but Agent wasn't very rough). When she came out she looked completely different. Her dark hair was curled so it came down to midway down her back, her face was coloured with some light brown eye shadow and eyeliner and her lips were covered in a slightly red tinted gloss. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that was lined with gold and had little patterns embroidered on it.

She hopped into the carriage and was lead to a beautiful green palace, where two guards stood at the entrance. "HALT," they both said at once, "state your business."

"This here little lady wants to see Her Majesty and she's the old Scarecrow's granddaughter," the carriage man replied.

"Welcome your highness," they said to her and bowed, "please step this way and we will take you to see Her Majesty."

Dorothy was led along a green glass corridor and entered into a huge room with a throne at one end of it. "His Majesty, the Scarecrow's granddaughter," the guards announced.rfa


	6. shutting down

Hey everyone! I know you're all mad at me or could have forgotten about my stories but the fact is that I am shutting down this account.

My new account is greenaselphaba so if you want to read my stories their you can. If you want to continue my stories please message me first.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
